My girl, his girl
by dramababe16
Summary: She didn't belong to him, in fact she belonged to his friend but even that didn't stop him from pursuing her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't help myself. My mind won't stop producing these things. Came home from my best friend's 18th birthday dinner I was kinda bummed that I would be the last to turn 18, I was the only seventeen year old there so I decided to write and this happened. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast & furious franchise.**

* * *

**My girl, his girl.**

**Chapter One- One night in Mexico.**

"Come on Mia, what's the holdup?" Dom yelled over the hip hop music. His chicken was burning and he requested more bar-b-que sauce ages ago. Mia finally came downstairs holding the bowl of bar-b-que sauce while Dom sipped his beer.

"Finally. I thought you had to go to Mexico to get the damn thing."

"Shut up." She pushed the back of his head playfully and joined Brian, Jesse, Vince and Roman at the picnic table. They were lounging over bowls of chips and pretzels. She squeezed in between Brian and Jesse opposite Vince and Roman.

"Has anyone met her before?" Mia asked looking around at them.

"No, I think he purposely kept her away from us for so long." Vince picked up a fist full of pretzels and rammed them into his mouth.

"I think that's why they've been together for so long," Jesse grinned, "we haven't scared her away as yet."

Dom placed the pastry brush back into the empty bowl and joined them at the table.

"This is important to Leon. Try and make a good impression. He's been going on and on about her for the last couple of months."

_'She's gorgeous, got a smoky look about her'_

_'She loves cars just a much I do, she has a thing for motorcycles too'_

_'She's real'_

"They've been together for four months and it would really suck if she leaves his ass because she found out how crazy we really are. So for Leon's sake?" He raised his beer and everyone else followed with their respective drink. "Can we pretend for one night that we're kinda sorta sane?"

"To the sanest family." Roman proposed and they all knocked glasses and bottles.

Dom and Mia had begun to carrying out the food from the kitchen to the picnic table when they heard Leon pulled up. Mia ditched him and ran to the front of the house to get the first glimpse of his new girlfriend. Dom was happy for his friend, whoever she was she had really made Leon happy and he just hoped she got along with their family.

"_Nice to meet you Mia_." He knew that voice, he'd never forget that voice. It couldn't be…

He spun around and the sight of her knocked the breath from his lungs. She hadn't seen him yet and he still thought he was hallucinating. He was suddenly walking toward her even though she was surrounded by Leon, Mia and Roman he needed to know for sure who if it really was her.

"Holy Shit!"

Recognition flashed in her eyes and he basically see the night in Mexico flash before her eyes.

_"Elena get off the car before someone mistakes you for a chaser." _

_Letty looked up at Elena who stopped her provocative dancing and pouted her cheeks in childlike disdain. _

_"I thought we came to these races to have fun." She folded her arms and slid off the hood of the pink Honda."_

_"I'm doing you a favor if Suki finds out you were on top of her car she'll rip your hair out."_

_"Suki loves me." Elena said watching Suki and Gisele approaching them, holding a small cooler between them._

_"What are we going to do with so much beer?" Letty peered into the cooler and Gisele snickered, "we get drunk Letty. I love you to death girl but you're no fun lately." Letty remained quiet and exchanged a brief look with Elena, only she knew Letty had indeed been under more stress than usual. _

_"Fine, tonight I'll have fun but tomorrow I'll just be a pain in your ass like usual."_

_"You know we love you." Suki blew her kiss but she rolled her eyes anyway and leaned back on her Nissan. She always regretted coming to the races, it was only a way for her and her girls to make some extra cash but for the others it was 'fun'. She looked back again to Elena who began dancing again, this time on her feet and somehow she dragged Gisele into it. They danced with each making every guy at the race bite their tongues till it bled, they all knew they could look but couldn't touch. They didn't have chance with either girl. Gisele was waiting on a motorcycle loving hunk and Elena thought too much of herself to 'settle' for a racer according to her. Letty shook her head just thinking about it. _

_"What are you thinking about now? I thought you were planning on having fun?"_

_Suki was suddenly next to Letty offering her a beer but she declined. _

_"I'm just-bored." Letty blurted it out, she felt ashamed that people had actual problems and she was bitching about being bored. Suki laughed and shook her head; she was vaguely away that Gisele and Elena were still dancing with each other behind her. _

_"Then have some fun tonight, pick one of the lucky idiots and ditch in the moving. It's fun for some of us." She winked at Letty just before bringing the beer bottle back to her lips and wagging her eyebrows suggestively. _

_"None of these lucky idiots have sparked my interest. If they did I wouldn't be here, trust me."_

_Suki smirked, "There aren't any male Letty's walking around in the underground street racing world of Mexico so I suggest you look elsewhere or become a lesbian and try to seduce me."_

_Letty burst out laughing until her car was her only support system. "Please, not even I could change your mind about penis. Face it, you love them." _

_Suki nodded slowly, "I do, don't I."_

_ She was having more fun than she thought she would, "this is why I'm your best friend." Suki said proudly smiling over her beer bottle._

_"You're the worst and the best." They leaned back against the car and it seemed Gisele and Elena were done dancing for the time being. _

_"Feel like racing tonight?" Elena asked Letty. She shrugged, "maybe, dunno yet. I wanna see who's here first."_

_"You didn't have a challenge last week and you won't have a challenge this week. Except maybe Suki but she's took chicken to race you anyway." _

_"Fuck off Elena, Letty and I would probably just tie."_

_"Keep telling yourself that." Elena taunted. _

_"Screw you, you vapid bitch."_

_Elena was about to retaliate but Letty cut her off. _

_"_Eso es suficiente dos_!" Just because Elena doesn't race doesn't make her vapid Suki. If I wanted a bitch fight I'd go elsewhere. If you two can't cut the shit then get the hell out of my face." She looked between the two girls. Her point made as they fell silent. She hated to get authoritative but Elena would never cease to piss Suki off. They were good friends whenever they weren't trying to kill each other. _

_"I'm racing," Gisele changed the subject and the mood returned to the usual once again. _

_"So am I." Suki and Gisele bumped fists. _

_"Then you better win." Letty told them seriously. _

_"Course." They said in unison. "We learn from the best after all." Gisele winked at Letty before they got in their cars. They drove up to the action away from the partying and spectators where the actual racers were revving and comparing engines. _

_Letty got out after the others had driven up and parked along each other. Tej waved her over as soon as she got out. _

_"My queen," He teased. _

_"What's the deal tonight?"_

_"Some hot shots from L.A are coming, could be here already. Look out for unfamiliar faces. They're no shit." _

_"Thanks for the heads up."_

_"Anything for you reina."_

_"When you gonna stop calling me that?"_

_"When someone beats your ass and takes your title." _

_"Guess I'm stuck with that nickname forever then." _

_He grinned and headed back to the racers he was talking to before. Letty walked back to the girls, her boots grazing the desert sand and her hips swaying in the tight leather skirt she wore. She caught the ending of Elena's sentence when she got back to them. _

_"and what's she doing back here." Her tone was full of attitude. Letty's eyes followed where she looked at Amy Riley. She was talking to some guys, a small smile on her face. _

_"Didn't she get the message after you beat the shit out of her?" Elena told Letty but she waved Elena off. _

_"Riley's not bad, she just didn't know her place. Be nice to her, her driving is sick, we'd be lucky to get her on our team." Letty's eyes scolded them before she waved Riley over. _

_"You've been MIA." Letty said and the others stayed quiet behind her. They still held some unresolved feelings for the girl who targeted their fearless leader a few months back. _

_"I've been in L.A. Crazy shit down there."_

_"So I've been hearing. You moving there?"_

_"Yeah, things get old down here." Letty understood her and felt the same way but she had three reasons why she couldn't just up and move to L.A and they stood behind her. "I'll see you around kay," Riley had gotten uncomfortable at the glares she'd been getting from Letty's team. _

_"Wait Riley, stick around. Have a beer." Letty nodded her head at Gisele and she held out a beer for Riley. Letty could see her reluctance but she took care of Riley's doubt with a friendly smile. "Don't worry. We don't bite." _

_Riley took the beer knowing it was a peace offering and whatever beef they had had been buried. _

_Letty felt relieved and looked back at the racers preparing for the first race. She recognized most of the drivers but a few she didn't recognize. She figured they were the L.A drivers. She smirked with mischief and stopped Tej before he started the race. She dug out a wad of cash from her boots, "Suki, I want you in that race." Suki nodded and handed her beer to Gisele. Letty tossed her the cash and she drove up to the starting line. _

_"Why this race?" Riley asked Letty. _

_"I wanna show these L.A dicks who's boss." _

_Riley seemed impressed with her answer and they walked up to get a better look at the race. _

* * *

_"Viva la Mexico." Dom ignored Roman and didn't bother telling him that wasn't the saying._

_They'd just got to the races, nothing different from L.A but he did want to challenge his team and heard about Mexico having some ballsy drivers. Vince, Roman and Leon had disappeared into the crowd, probably skirt chasing. Jesse, Brian and Han stuck with Dom where the action was. _

_It took half an hour for their cars to gain the attention of other drivers. Jesse and Brian were playing what's under your hood when Dom strayed away for a bit. He thought he'd be more impressed but nothing had blown his mind. Until he saw a Jenson Interceptor across the mass of people surrounding a guy who Dom pegged for Mexico's Hector. He couldn't make out the driver but he already had mad respect for __**him'**__. He kept his eyes on the car and became more intrigued to the driver; it was surrounded by beautiful women. He heard one of them laugh and his eyes fell on the backside of the dark haired beauty. She whipped her head around and leaned back on the Interceptor and he knew it belonged to her. Just the way her hands laid on the vehicle he could tell. He would have looked at her until his eyes burned but Brian decided he wanted to race. Dom agreed, it was what they came for after all and the woman would have to wait. _

_"Hold off as long as you can. Don't wanna show them everything you have." Brian nodded and Dom stepped away from the starting line. He looked for the Interceptor to see if she was going to drive but he was disappointed. She was fist bumping another female racer. He couldn't miss the pink Honda and watched on as she spoke to the driver. His eyes followed her when she stepped back to her friends, who when he thought about it all looked like racers. By her stance and the look her in her eye he knew she had power. Leader of the pack, he recognized that anywhere._

_"A frickin tie. Are you kidding me?" Suki was ready to explode pacing in front of her friends. Letty knew better than to attempt to calm her down. Instead she went over to Tej and the other driver. His blue eyes were a lot calmer than Suki's._

_"Your girl good?" Tej asked, Suki was approaching them. _

_"She's fine." Letty said pointedly at Suki as she reached them. She calmed down heeding Letty's warning tone. _

_"We splitting the cash down the middle or you wanna do this again." The blonde driver asked. Letty had paid attention to the race. To his driving and knew that one on one could go wrong for Suki. _

_"Take the cash Suki." Letty said and the girl nodded accepting half their winnings. Her mood still hadn't changed and Letty didn't know what would make it better. _

_"That was some good driving." Blue eyes said to Suki, his arm outstretched for a shake. Suki shook it and gave him a small smile. "You too." He nodded and Letty smiled after him. A pat on the back was all it did. Suki went back to the others but Letty remained where she was looking where Brian had walked over too. That's when she saw over six feet of perfection. He patted the racer on his back and before their eyes could meet Gisele's voice made her look away. _

_"She's settled down quickly." Letty looked over her shoulder to Suki enjoying a beer and conversing with Riley. _

_"Riley isn't half bad." She smiled at Letty. _

_"I told you, she's good people. We just had a misunderstanding." _

_Gisele nodded and rocked on her feet looking around aimlessly. Letty fell silent too; she had the strangest sensation that she was being watched. She turned around; her back was facing the crowd. Her eyes subconsciously sought out the guy she was watching before. He was looking right at her unapologetically. She didn't look away, she couldn't. She felt like someone was holding a cocked gun to her head and if she looked away her life would be over. Some kind of mutual respect was exchanged between them, she knew who he was and he seemed to know who she was too. She nodded slightly before looking away. It didn't make any sense thinking about thinking about it. He'd be gone before the weekend was over anyway. Even though he was the first man in years to catch her attention, she didn't have time to be that vulnerable anymore. _

_"These L.A guys are legit." _

_Gisele thankfully distracted her._

_"Yeah, bout time we had some competition. You backing out?"_

_"Hell no. It's more fun when they put up a fight."_

_Gisele dangled her keys in front of Letty's face before slipping into her vehicle._

* * *

_Dom wanted to scream at her when she looked away from him. She was purposely fighting whatever it was he couldn't explain that was happening between them. It was even more than a natural attraction, and he'd only get to know what it was if he pressed on. _

_"Dom," Han walked over to Dom, keys in his hands. _

_"I thought you weren't racing tonight." _

_Han chucked his head across the other cars lining up to a thin brunette who was making her way to the starting line. He recognized her as part of __**his girl's **__crew. _

_"I am now." _

_Dom shook his head, minutes later he saw Han exchange a few words with her at the startling line. Whatever he said had her laughing and shaking her head. _

_Dom leaned back with Brian and watched the race. He got nervous when the other cars came speeding back. He didn't see Han, "where the hell is he?" Brian shrugged. Dom looked back at the approaching cars, he realized another car was missing as well. He heard laughing and somehow knew it belonged to_ _her. He relaxed as she had made the same conclusions about her friend and Han as he did. He fell in love with her laugh then, he was tired of the eye sex. He went over to their instigator who he knew fairly well. _

_"You racing tonight?_

_"Yeah, why not. Put me up with your best racers." _

_Tej nodded and waved her over. Of course she was one of his best racers. He could have died the few seconds it took her to walk to them. _

_"Letty, Dom. Dom, Letty." He shook her hand and held on longer than he should have but she didn't pull away._

_"I always thought a nuclear bomb would go off if you two met." _

_"What?" Dom only vaguely heard what Tej said when she was that close to him. _

_"Dom wants to race you Letty." _

_She shook her head. "I don't feel like it." Dom was disappointed immediately. "Fine, then who's your second best driver." _

_"You relax; I'll set up a good race." Dom placed the wad of cash in his hands._

_"You gonna celebrate with the money if you win?" _

_"I can think of other ways to celebrate." He said meeting Letty's eye making sure she understood what he was talking about. It seemed she did when he saw her arch her eyebrows. He walked to his car thinking he'd better win the race._

_Letty could feel his eyes on her, her attraction for the sexy stranger was becoming unsettling. She felt like she wasn't in control of her mind-and body. She knew he won the race before one mile, the man was no amateur. She could only imagine what else he was skilled at. Turning around, she grabbed her keys and walked passed her team ready to get away from him before he made her do something she regretted. _

_"You're leaving?" Elena asked her._

_"Yeah tapped out. See you back at the house."_

_"You're not going to do that thing are you? I need to be there."_

_"I'm not yet. And neither are you. Don't go without me. Understand." The blonde nodded and rejoined Suki and Amy._

* * *

_When Dom crossed the finish line his eyes were searching for his prize but instead he saw her jump in her car and speed away. He sped right after her forgetting his cash. If anything Brian or Vince would collet for him. She ignored him and sped up until the buzz of the races was merely background noise in the dessert. He took the opportunity and sped in front of her car breaking and blocking her car. She pulled her vehicle to a screeching halt as the defiant baldhead wouldn't budge. She was actually pleased by his persistence. _

_"You wanna move your car?" She asked dryly getting out of the ar. He followed her and leaned against his car door. _

_"Only if you take me with you." He smiled, obviously well aware of the effect it had on the opposite sex._

_"I'm being serious." She tried to stay serious but her resistance fell with each moment he looked at her like a finger licking piece of meat he wanted to devour._

_"So am I."_

_Letty finally allowed herself to smile. Her friends' advice echoed in her head. Why deny herself some fun?_

_"Follow me then." _

_He drove on her ass cautious in case she decided to ditch him but she kept a reasonable pace for him to be right behind her. She pulled up to a beach. Desolate because of the time of night. She leaned against the trunk of the car, she arms folded because of the chill in the air. _

_"This is your secret place?" He asked stepping out his vehicle and standing next to her folding his arms. _

_"Not secret, I just come here to get away. When the shit with my team becomes too much." _

_"I know what you mean. It gets tiring being responsible for so many people right."_

_"Yeah it does, but those are my girls. I'd do anything for them."_

_"Doesn't mean you have to forget about yourself."_

_"No I guess it doesn't." With a few words he'd summed up that he knew who she was. She felt in sync with him. And looked over at him, he was looking at her. Such intensity in his eyes, a magnetic pull between them she couldn't explain. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Making out with a complete stranger was completely out of character but she didn't allow him to follow her so they could talk about their feelings. His arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist pressing her into the trunk and prying her mouth open with his tongue. Was she really about to have a one nightstand with him? As they stumbled backwards into his backseat in a tangle of arms and legs, it was a definite YES._

"Everybody this is _my girl_ Letty."

"Holy shit." Dom blurted out. She met his eyes and they shared a look that screamed NO KNEW HOW SCREWED UP THINGS WERE GOING TO GET.

* * *

**A/N: The flashback will continue throughout a few chapters because it was more than just a one night stand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl, His Girl. **

**Chapter Two- AWKWARD.**

"Holy crap," Dom blurted out and all eyes fell on him and Letty as they exchanged a look both too stunned to speak or look away. Letty couldn't believe who it was, she thought she'd never see him again. She didn't know how to feel, it was one of the best nights of her life but she assumed he made the decision for their one night stand to remain just that. A one night stand.

_She gasped as she felt his hands climbing up the back of her tank. She delved more into his mouth, if it was possible and he groaned in return. A low groan rumbled within his chest as their tongues wrapped around the other._  
_  
"Uhh," she moaned as his hands travelled down her body cupping one of her breast in his hands.  
Languidly curling her arms around his shoulders, Letty moaned against his lips. She didn't know if it made her a slut and she didn't care. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he lifted her head for his kiss and reveled in the heat of her body beneath his. _

_Dom relished her kiss, sweetly exploring her mouth and holding her close. He loved the hot stroke of her hands over his shoulders, but he wanted more. Sliding one hands down to her hips he pressed himself into her center. A groan broke the kiss, but he couldn't tell if the sound had actually made it passed his lips or if it got trapped in his throat. Or if it had been hers. She arched into his arms, her eyes focused on his face from inches away. He loved seeing that look in her eyes, feeling her move against his body. He kneaded her breast in his hand knowing that stripping her in the confined car wasn't an option so he compensated._  
_She arched her body up into his and he pushed himself into her again causing them both to moan. His kisses travelled from her mouth down to her jaw and latched on to neck right behind her earlobe making her go crazy. She yanked his wife beater up his body so she'd have some avenue to make him shudder like he did to her. She scraped her hands along his abs and traced each one with her fingers. His body was rock hard and she was probably soaking wet. The confinement of the car had given them no room but the other's space but neither complained as he took her lips captive again. His hands travelled down to her body to her thighs hooking one around his waist and massaging the inside of the other. His hands were so close to her center she began to quake beneath him needing him to touch her where she needed him._

_"Now." She panted his ear undoing his belt buckle while he rolled her underwear down her thighs. Dom couldn't believe how wet she was and the moan she made when slipped two fingers in her was enough to drive him crazy. He swallowed her loud moans with his kiss but soon he was moaning too while she nibbled on his bottom lip and released him from pants. He grip was firm and made his breath caught in her throat as she rubbed her thumb over his tip. He growled and pressed his weight into sinking his teeth in the exposed skin between her neck and shoulder. She hissed but he could tell she liked it as she dug her heel into his back. He pumped his fingers with a little more force and her appreciative moan encouraged him to pump harder until he felt her walls clamp around his fingers. He pulled out of her and lined himself up with her entrance. She kissed him forcefully, giving him all the consent he needed to go on._

* * *

_"That was-whoa."_

_"Shut up and let me breathe." She panted on top his chest._

_Comfortable silence engulfed them as they caught their breaths._

_"So you're the king we hear about. From L.A?" _

_She pulled out a hairband from nowhere and tied up her sweat drenched hair in a messy bun. _

_"I dunno, am I?" He remained where he was lying beneath her with his pants and boxer around his knees. He seemed pretty comfortable with her warm body on top of his._

_"I know you are. I could tell the moment I saw you."_

_"Oh, you know a winner when you see one?" He grinned cockily. _

_"No I know a cocky bastard when I see one. I put two and two together."_

_She slowly sat up and straddled his waist. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs and she ran her hands over his strong chest._

_"I've never met anyone like you."_

_"Backatcha." She leaned down and pecked his lips.  
_

_"I've heard about you too you know."_

_"I promise you all the stories are...true." _

_"I'm serious. No specifics, just about a woman who could handle her wheels. With a bit of a meanstreak."_

_"Turns out I do bite." She ran her fingers over a bite marks on his shoulder._

_"I wanna...no I need to get to know you Letty." _

_"Okay." She smiled and slid off him pulling down her skirt and pulling her underwear back up her legs."_

_"Family?"_

_"Younger sister. You?"_

_"Only child, but I guess my girls are really family."_

_"Hobbies?"_

_"Racing and having toe curling sex."_

_"It's been some night for you then." _

_"Um okay, phone number?"_

_She was about to open her mouth when she heard her pager. It was what her girls used to tell her they were in trouble and it was urgent._

_"Fuck! I have to go." She jumped off him and ran to her car to stop the beeping from the pager. She was already behind the wheel by the time he got out to see if she was okay._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"NO, I have to go. I'm sorry." She sped off back to the house damned that her time with him was cut short. He was incredible and hopefully it wasn't the last time she'd see him._

_When she got to the house Gisele was just getting in. The Asian she was with earlier that night was behind. She got out and pecked him on his lip before climbing the stairs after her._

_Suki and Elena were on the couch in the living room. Elena's face looked like she had been stomped on by a herd of Elephants. Covered in bruises a black eye and a busted lip, Letty felt the pain like she was the one covered in bruises._

_"What happened?" _

_Gisele went to her side sandwiching Elena between her and Suki. Amy stood in the corner a hand covering her mouth. Elena moved the ice pack from her mouth to speak. _

_"I went to see him, I know you told me not too-"_

_"Damn it Elena. Damn right I told you so," Letty grunted and stooped down to the floor. Seemingly out of nowhere she pulled out a shot gun from under the loveseat. None of the girls knew it was there._

_"Letty what-"_

_"Be quiet." Letty silenced Elena quickly while she checked to make sure it was loaded. _

_"Stay put." She told them forcefully._

_"Letty you can't go by yourself. He's a maniac." Suki said it to her back as Letty continued to the door with the shotgun. _

_"So am I."_

"I mean holy shit how'd Leon score you. Nice to meet you Letty." He recovered quickly sticking his hand out for her to shake it.

There was a brief flash of indifference in her eyes before she plastered on a smile and shook his hand. Leon smiled warmly chuckling at Dom's words. Dom's relief that she played along was unsettling but it was too late then to say that they knew each other fucked each other.

Vince and Jesses pushed passed Dom to meet her so he went back to the grill using every curse word he knew under his breath. It was a mindfuck that she was in his backyard-dating his friend.

Letty was confident that besides Dom her first impressions were good. Leon assured her that his friends were cool. He could talk about them forever but she had never imagined that he was friends with Dom. The world was just too big for them to know each…but they did.

She and Dom were on the same page at least, Leon could never find out about their history. If it even was a history, it was one weekend. He'd definitely left an impression and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about him through the years but she was happy with Leon. Dom had missed his mark and they would just have to get through having Leon in common without hurting him. That was her main priority , she wasn't going to destroy what she had with Leon because of some dick who didn't call her after he said he would.

He focused on the grill like it was a science trying to formulate a plan to proceed having a dinner with Leon and whatever Letty was to him. An ex maybe but a weekend didn't exactly pass for a relationship. He kept his back facing them and continued pasting the bar-b-que sauce on the chicken. He could hear her being introduced to Roman and Brian. Leon was beaming like he was showing off a new car.

"I'm with Dom, how'd Leon score you?" Roman gave her a brief hug looking back and forth between Letty and Leon.

"He bribed me-obviously." Letty joked.

Leon led her to the picnic table and they all fell in around her wanting to know as much as they could about her. She was the first non-chaser Leon had brought around and they were all intrigued.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Luckily there was plenty activity and movement to keep from her and Dom falling in an awkward moment. Though he kept trying to make eye contact with her she never engaged him too afraid of what could happen if she did. The only way she could openly ignore him was to focus on Leon who was sitting beside her with his hand around her waist keeping her nestled to his side.

"Where you from Letty?"

"I was born in L.A but we moved to Mexico when I was ten…I just moved back six months ago."

"That's interesting because we were-"

Letty's phone rang and after looking at the ID she got up from the table excusing herself. She slipped inside for privacy.

"Suki?"

"It's Elena."

Letty groaned, "What now?"

"She wants to go see him again."

"What? Do you need some money?"

"We're fine financially, but you know Elena."

"We're done with him, I told her that."

"Like I said, you know Elena."

"Suki would you please watch out for her."

"I'll try my best. Sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't. I'm still here even though I'm not there."

"I know. I'll talk to you later and see if I can talk her out of it."

She hung up and was ready to go back outside but someone took her hand and dragged her behind a door. Dom flicked on the bathroom light and she wanted to slap him across the face badly.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked back in hushed tone.

"I live here…"

"I didn't know Leon was your friend. If I did I would've never-"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing, as far as Leon knows we apparently just met so let's just pretend that night never happened." She said firmly.

"Fine."

"Good." She moved to open the door and accidently brushed his arm. Silently she cursed as her skin tingled when it had met with his. He didn't move just looked down at her smiling.

"It's good to see you again."

She was about the reply but there were footsteps outside the bathroom door. Letty slipped out and ran right into Leon's chest.

"Was looking for you."

"I had to pee." She pointed to the closed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away, "You seen Dom?"

"Which one is he again?" She said feigning confusion.

"The bald guy."

She shook her head, "Nope, haven't seen him."

The second half of the meal was unnerving. When Dom got back to the table he was openly staring at her and she could feel his eyes burn into her skin. But whenever she looked up his eyes would be casted downward at his plate.

"So-Leon never told us where you two love monkeys met."

"That's cause it's none of your business Roman."

"Come on…" The rest of the table coaxed.

"Well she didn't fall into my arms or something. Met her at the grocery store. Simple as that."

"Fate brought you two to the same grocery store at the same time."

Dom rolled his eyes at Mia's statement.

"Maybe, Dom was actually supposed to go but he was just too lazy and sent me instead."

"Maybe in another life Dom would have hooked up with Letty if you didn't go Leon."

Vince was completely random but made Letty and Dom extremely uncomfortable they couldn't meet eyes for the rest of the meal.

When the dishes were inside and everyone was praising Dom and Mia for the food Letty decided it was time to leave. She would be the first but none of them looked like they were ready to leave.

Just as she was about to whisper to Leon she was going to take off Dom called her name and everyone turned to her.

"You joining us for the movie inside?"

"Uh, that seems like a family thing."

"You're Leon's girl, you are family."

She thought for a moment but decided against it. She needed to be away from Dom to get her thoughts in order.

"Sorry, but maybe another night. Walk me out." She said to Leon.

They all wished her a good night as she and Leon walked down the driveway.

"They seem to like you." He told her with a smile.

"And I like them."

"Good, I'll talk to Dom about you taking a job with us."

Letty forgot about that, she thought it was a good idea before she found out exactly who the friend running a garage was.

"You don't have to, I can get one somewhere else."

"Yeah but I won't be working somewhere. He won't give you the job just be because of us…he'll make sure you're qualified. I'll come get you tomorrow okay baby girl?"

"Fine."

He smiled in triumphant and pulled her to him. Leon was an amazing kisser and she never wanted to let him go whenever he put his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped herself around him as he tangled his hand in her hair.

"Get a room." Jesse yelled and the broke apart to find everyone staring at them, including Dom. A lump formed in her throat when she looked into his eyes. He looked tortured. Feeling like she had done something wrong she unwrapped herself from Leon.

"Call me when you get home." He kissed her forehead and opened her door for her. Should she have even felt guilty?

* * *

Amy Riley was watching TV when Letty got home. She dropped down on the couch next to her and dropped her head in her lap.

"So meeting the parents dinner didn't go well?"

"It was fine, they liked me-I liked them."

"So what's with all the dramatics?"

"I slept with Leon's best friend." Letty smothered her face with a pillow from the couch. Riley looked at the clock above the TV. "How long were you gone?"

Letty hit her on the arm with the pillow and sat up.

"It didn't happen tonight."

"When?"

"About year ago. In Mexico in the backseat of his sexy car. I didn't know they were friends it's just one sick coincidence."

"What's the big deal? Just be straight with Leon. You didn't know they were friends and it's ancient history."

"We screwed up…pretended we didn't know each other."

"Why, now it'll looks like you lied to him on purpose."

"It just spilled out and we decided to keep it to ourselves and just forget it ever happened."

"_We?"_

"We had a conversation in the bathroom."

"Letty."

"I know, it's messy situation."

"So messy it's filthy. This best friend…he hot?"

Letty lay back on the couch not knowing how to answer that question. Dom was so much more.

"Dom's a frickin' sauna."

Leon calling Letty's phone halted their discussion.

"Sorry I spaced, I'm home though."

"Good, just checking. Sleep tight."

"You too."

Letty looked down on the phone lost in thought after she hung up.

"That was Leon?"

"Yeah it was."

"He's a sweet guy Letty."

"I know, sweet and he makes me laugh."

"And hot too."

"He isn't bad to look at at all. He's a good guy."

"There. It's settle. Stay with the good guy and forget about this Dom."

"You're right Riley. What was I thinking? He was just a one night stand-he may have been the best sex of my life but just a one night stand."

"Then don't worry about it. You like Leon."

Letty nodded silently, if it really was that easy then she shouldn't have had a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

**A/N: You all know who Letty went after in the flashback, you just don't know that you know. Any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Girl, His Girl**

**Chapter three- New Plan. **

**NO, **it was simple all he had to do was say the words when Leon mentioned Letty's name. Whatever it was, it should have been no. Just hearing her name had made his head fuzzy and before he knew it he was nodding and agreeing to something he couldn't recall.

When Leon called him that morning to confirm that he'd 'check' Letty out for a job at the garage, he knew he was royally fucked. He didn't need to see her parading around his hot garage smothered in engine oil.

There was always a chance that he could say no and not give her the job but the moment Leon asked him the job was as good as hers. He was dreading it, she would get the job, and he would have to watch all day as she and Leon coupled up.

He shouldn't have been pining over someone who didn't want to be with him. If she did maybe she would have called him. Of course he didn't know what was the big emergency that she had to run off to but she seemed shaken about it.

_Letty held a small bag of cash and her shot gun in her other hand as she let herself into the warehouse where he operated._

_He stood with his associates around a table looking down at some papers on the table with several stacks of cash at the far end of the table. _

_"Ah Letty, you're here about the girl aren't you." _

_He turned around putting his guards at ease with a wave of his hand. The other held a cigar. Letty's trigger finger burned to shoot it out of his hand. _

_"What the fuck is wrong with you Braga. I thought we had a deal. You said my girls wouldn't get hurt."_

_"We have a good thing here Letty. You hide my drugs in cars and I pay you a generous amount of cash for your services but there was an inconsistency with this month's inventory." _

_"No there wasn't, I packed them myself."_

_"Exactly Reina, you I trust. Somehow, from your garage to the drop site ten thousand dollars of my merchandise went missing. Your delivery girl stole it. She couldn't get away with it. I made an example out of her." _

_"How do you even know she did it? You beat the crap out of her on a hunch." _

_"If not her then you, and that's not an option is it?"_

_Letty shook her head, she wasn't stupid enough to steal from him but clearly Elena didn't share her logic. _

_"There's fifteen in here. More than compensation for what went missing but we're done. Whatever business we had is done. I asked for one thing and that was not to hurt my girls."_

_"Letty I need you and if you want to continue your lavish lifestyle in that big ass house with your girly friends you'll pick up the delivery next month as usual." _

_"Did you not hear me? I said I'm done. Don't contact my girls again."_

_She dropped the bag of money at his feet. He had one of his guards pick it up and count it. She waited with folded arms. Once he gave Braga the confirmation that all the money was there he seemed satisfied. _

_"You'll come crawling back to me eventually Letty." _

_That was it for Letty. She used the bud of the shot gun and struck him across the face. He again kept his guards at bay as he held the side of his face. _

_"That was for Elena." _

_She stormed out and headed back to the house. Elena was pain in her ass but had somehow ended up being her best friend. She couldn't bear to see anything happen to her despite her stupidity Letty would handle her. _

_The girls were all in the same places they were before she left waiting with nervous glances between them. Amy had left and she made a mental note to offer her a job at her garage if she ever considered moving back to Mexico. _

_"I need the room." She said leaning the gun against the kitchen counter. Suki and Gisele knew that 'with Elena' was implied and left them alone. _

_"I know I messed up."_

_"You more than messed up. What did you think he wouldn't find out?"_

_She shrugged like a lost child. _

_"Elena you can't keep screwing up like this." _

_"Of course I'm the screw up. Like Suki and Gisele don't make mistakes."_

_"They don't steal drugs from ruthless drug dealers." Letty shouted. _

_Her shouting had alarmed Suki and Gisele. They appeared in the hallway waiting for an explanation. _

_"Everything is fine." She spun around and told them. They went back to their rooms since her eyes were screaming 'fuck off'. _

_"I'm not going to clean up your messes anymore. I'm tired of this shit."_

_Letty sounded like a parent and she hated it, hated having to pull rank with them but Elena was a straying sheep. _

_"It won't happen again."_

_"Damn right it won't. We're done with Braga." _

_"Letty you didn't have to-"_

_"I did. If I had stayed he would have thought it was okay to put his hands on the others. Then I'd have to kill him. If he calls don't answer. If he comes around close the damn door in his face or next time I just might let him beat you to death." _

_Her own words stunned her but tough love was the only thing Elena responded too. She calmed down as recognition flashed over her face._

_"Are you okay though? Wanna make a quick trip to the ER?"_

_"No I'm good. Suki went out for pain killers. I'll be fine."_

_"I'm glad you're okay." _

_She hugged her and retired to her room. Lying on her bed she was finally able to remember where she was only hours before her night turned into a circus show. She wanted to see him so badly but she had no way of reaching him. Maybe he would still be parked at the beach waiting for her. It was a longshot but she was desperate. She had just sat up to go when Gisele quietly came into her room dressed in dark jeans and her motorcycle jacket zipped up. _

_"You're definitely not going to bed." _

_She shook her head and sat down on the bed next to Letty clearly nervous about something. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm leaving tonight Letty." _

_"What? Is it the Braga thing? I handled him and we're done. You're not in danger."_

_"No, please Letty. You know I like a little danger. It's Han, the guy I met tonight. We're taking off."_

_"Taking off to where?"_

_She shrugged smiling widely, "Anywhere. Wherever we end up doesn't matter. You ever meet someone and instantly you can't get enough?" _

_Letty kept quiet though she knew exactly how Gisele felt. _

_"I've never been so sure about anything before. There's just something there."_

_"You're sure about this. You're leaving?"_

_"I'll come back someday. It could be a year, maybe six months even less. We're just getting on the road tonight."_

_"You crazy bitch. I'll miss you." Letty hugged her tightly. Gisele was her little protégé and she never imagined saying goodbye to her this abruptly. _

_"I want to thank you for everything you did for me Letty. You're like a sister to me." _

_Letty nodded silently. She felt tears brewing and didn't want them to fall before she couldn't stop. It was too much of an emotional night for her. _

_"Wait." Letty stopped her before she left. She knelt in front of her bed and pulled out a small portable safe from under her bed. She quickly turned in the combination and took out two stacks of money and a handgun. _

_"This is what hiding drugs gets you," Letty handed her the money and she looked down at the thousands in awe, "and this is just in case. You remember what I taught you?"_

_Gisele nodded and held the gun, "Point and shoot." _

_Letty nodded, "Something like that. Now go before I cry my eyes out." They hugged once more and Gisele left her room to say goodbye to the others. Letty took up her keys and left the house around three in the morning. She really hoped he would still be there, waiting for her. _

"Letty, I'm leaving…"

Amy appeared in her doorway with her gym bag slung across her back. "What the fuck are you wearing? I thought you were going to forget about Dom."

"I am." Letty looked down at her outfit a bit confused at Riley's outburst.

"Well don't go into his garage looking like sex on legs those shorts barely covers your perfect ass."

Letty plopped down on her bed and sighed loudly.

"I can't do this. I'm a shitty liar. I'm going to make a shit of my relationship with Leon because I can't be cool around his best friend who fucked my brains out last year in the backseat of his car."

Amy chuckled at the mess that was her friend.

"Would you relax? You got through dinner without tipping Leon off. I think you can manage a job interview. What's up yours? If you and he only hooked up once then why are you making this a big deal?"

"Nothing I guess. I'm keeping you back with my bullshit problems get out of here."

"It's fine, I'm late for training everyday I think my training officer has the hots for me."

"You know you're not going to get into the FBI by screwing your training officer right."

"I know, it's a good thing I'm kickass huh."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Letty waved her out of her room and dug into drawers for something else to wear.

* * *

Leon knocked once and before he had a chance to knock again the door was open and she was in his arms.

"whoa, what's all this?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

She unraveled herself from his arms and let him open the front for her.

"Everyone liked you lastnight." He said once they were on the road.

"I'm glad I get along with your friends. Could have introduced me earlier."

"I just wanted to make sure that we were something, not just some fling. I wanted them to know you were different."

He looked over and they exchanged smiles like lovestruck teens.

She fidgeted in her seat all the way to the garage. Leon parked in front and looked over at her before either of them got out of the car.

"You're nervous?"

"Just a little bit." She wasn't talking about the job but she let him assume she was.

"You got mad skills Letty. You'll do fine. Come on, it's just Dom anyway."

She got out of the car after him and he waited for her to get her head on straight and took her hand in his.

"Yo Dom," Leon called out. No one else was there which wasn't unusual for an early Monday morning. They were usually at Harry's transporting car parts to and fro.

Dom ducked out of the office undoing his overalls until they hung around his waist. Letty tried her hardest to focus on the warm hand holding hers and not Dom's ripped muscles. She was enamored that any human could be so ripped. She'd only gotten a glimpse when they were together. She had other things on her mind when they were in his backseat but there was no way she couldn't appreciate his body as he wiped some sweat of his forehead.

"Good to see you Letty."

"You too Dom-Dominic." She looked back to Leon before she begun to stare at him.

"So I was thinking, _if _she gets the job we could put the word out at the races that we do motorcycles too. Letty purrs for anything with an engine." Leon nudged her shoulder and made her look up again. She nodded. Dom wouldn't stop looking at her and it was confusing her.

"Okay Letty, see that Honda over there. Belongs to Niki Tran. She knows jack about cars."

"Uhuh,"

"So everything that could possibly be wrong is probably wrong. Get her running by this evening and you've got a job."

Letty nodded. She needed to get used to being around him if she got the job and it did make it easier that Leon would be right there.

"You could do it in your sleep baby girl."

He kissed her cheek.

"They've been making trips all morning. Mia kidnapped Brian and Vince is with his mom. It's just you Jesse and Roman so you'll have to pick up the slack."

"It's cool. See you when I get back Letty."

She didn't factor in being alone with Dom so she merely nodded her head at Leon as he left.

They stood a few feet away watching each other silently as Leon's engine faded away.

"You wanna start now?" He said breaking their trance.

She nodded and looked back over at the black car.

"Let me get you some overalls. Follow me."

She followed him to a backroom and he dug into a drawer pulling out a grey overall much smaller than the others but still big for her. She tied it around her waist to keep it from falling down. She passed him out and found her way to car. She popped the hood and inspected the engine; work would take her mind off him.

While she worked she had to constantly remind herself that he was the one who didn't want anything else to do with her. He kept their encounter a one night stand.

_Dom wasn't the last get to the motel they were staying at. Han pulled in much later. Dom was leaning against the banister in front of his room when Han stood beside him. _

_"How was your night?"_

_"Amazing, I just didn't want it to end. She took off before I could get her number." _

_Han smiled slyly. _

_"What if I told you I knew where she lived?"_

_"How?"_

_"She lives with Gisele. My future wife, I swear I'm going to marry that girl. She's amazing. I trailed behind her; I'm going back there in a couple hours. You know I've always wanted to hit the road. I've just found the perfect road trip partner."_

_"I didn't think you'd actually do it."_

_"I am. Just me the road and Gisele." _

_"Keep in touch will you, so I know your ass is alive." _

_"I will. About that address." Han gave him a folded piece of napkin with Letty's address on it. "Maybe you should go tomorrow. I have an invitation to show up in front of the house in wee hours of the morning." _

_Dom relaxed as he gripped the napkin. He would see her again; it would be the first step. Whatever he had to do he would do it. Letty wasn't a woman he could get away from him, or forget. He needed to appease himself and see if she wanted what he wanted. _

_"Thanks Han. You've done me a big favor."_

_"I could see it all over your face. I'm gonna say goodbye to the guys." _

_Dom nodded absentmindedly and only registered Han's knocking on their motel room doors as he woke the guys up._

* * *

_Dom knocked once and waited on the patio. The house was incredible, he didn't how she afforded it but he didn't really care. He just wanted to see her. A blonde opened the door, Dom watched the bruised girl size him up not bothering to hide her evident attraction for him. _

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I fell down some stairs." She said flatly, "What can I do for you handsome?" She smiled up at him leaning in the doorway. _

_"Is Letty here?"_

_Her face fell immediately and she folded her arms, "of course you're here for Letty. No she's not here unfortunately for you." _

_"Do you know when she'll be back?"_

_She shook her head; suddenly she seemed bored by the conversation. _

_"Do you have her number?"_

_"Listen, I don't know you. I can't give out her number to a complete stranger." _

_Dom frowned, somewhere in the universe a force didn't want him to reunite with Letty. _

_"Then give her mine," He wrote his number on the same napkin with the address and handed it to the blonde girl._

_"Could you just make sure she gets this. And tell her Dom stopped by-"_

_"Elena." _

_"Right Elena. It's really important." _

_"I get it. You have my word that she'll get your number. What she does with it is up to her."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, she's my bestfriend. I've never heard her mention a Dom." _

_"Oh, well we just met last night." _

_"Maybe, we talked all night last night. She never mentioned you." _

_"Well could you just make sure she gets the number?"_

_"I'll do that. You don't worry about it." _

_"Thanks." _

_He left the house feeling a bit disappointed that she wasn't there. He just hoped he would get a call from her before he left later that night. _

_He had no idea Elena copied his number into her phone and threw the napkin in the trash._

* * *

_Letty and Suki got home only twenty-minutes after Dom left. She was completely oblivious that Elena's seemingly innocently plot to get back at her for belittling her the previous night was in full swing. _

_They both carried bags of food into the kitchen and Elena came in innocently. _

_"There you are. We got burgers." _

_"Sounds good." She smiled innocently._

_"So Letty when is this mystery guy going to stop by?"_

_"What mystery guy?"_

_"The guy you hooked up with Giesele called earlier this morning. She said he asked Han for your address. He's stopping by." _

_Suki told her. Letty lit up. She was elated after she was let down the previous night when he wasn't there when she went back to the beach. _

_"Oh yeah, he stopped by a while ago. He seemed to be in a rush so I gave him your number. He's said he'll call you." Elena told her_

_"Look at you blush. You really like this guy." _

_"We'll see what happens Suki, but yeah, I don't hate the guy." _

_"Wow Letty, he must be something. I really didn't see it earlier but everyone has their taste." _

_Letty rolled her eyes at her words. She had no idea Elena was lying through her teeth and had no intention of giving Letty Dom's number._

She felt him staring and it made her distracted. She couldn't even focus on the one thing she thought would distract her. She hadn't even finished with the car when marched she toward him. He had the same idea and met her halfway until they were inches apart. As she was close enough to smell him she didn't realize how strongly he would affect her physically and she him, he couldn't take his eyes off her plump lips. He watched hypnotically as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck and rolled between her cleavage.

"So clearly we can't forget about what happened that night but we can't-" She gasped as he roughly pulled her to his firm chest. Her fingers held on to him sinking her nails into his biceps feeling him pulse beneath her she swallowed a whimper. It was so clear what was going to happen between them and she made no move to stop him as he leaned in.

Luckily they were jolted apart by the revving engines approaching the garage before they betrayed Leon. It wasn't either of their intention but they were caught up in the magnetizing sexual attraction between them. Both vowed to themselves never to get into such a compromising position again. Jesse and Roman came in holding boxes, Leon wasn't too far behind them. Letty was leaning against the unfinished Honda when Leon called out for Dom.

"So what's the word?"

"She's got the job." Dom met her eyes and noticed she was surprised. He knew the car wasn't done but he didn't care.

Leon pulled Letty in for a big hug and spun her around in the air, when her eyes met Dom he smiled politely at her like nothing had just almost happened.

"I know for a fact that I'd be stupid if I didn't let her stick around." He looked away from them as Leon indulged her in a kiss. This time the guilt was gone, she had waited on his phone call for weeks but it never came. He didn't want to be with her so there was no reason for her to take his feelings into account if she wanted to be affectionate with her boyfriend.

"Mm, now you can't get away from me. I'm taking you out to celebrate tonight." He pecked her once more and went to help the guys unload the rest of the boxes.

"That won't happen again." She said under her breath when it was just her and Dom again. She expected him to put up some kind of argument but he remained stoic.

"No it won't."

He turned around and went back to the office. His last night in Mexico making its way to the forefront of his mind.

_He did nothing but stare at his phone for the entire day. He went out to eat lunch with the guys but he was barely there as he was only wondering when she'd call. He kept wondering when not if she'd call._

_ Vince and Roman were the last two to get their little overnight bags packed. His bag was already in the backseat of his car. He was leaning on the railing outside his motel room, his phone in hand. He didn't want to leave without seeing her but he'd have no choice. If she didn't want to see him he couldn't do much about it._

_ Brian passed him down to their parked cars and it wasn't until Vince came with his bag slung across his shoulders he realized that she probably wasn't going to call. _

_"You forget something?" Vince asked him. _

_Dom looked down at his phone as if she'd call in the every last second but his home screen remained unchanged. _

_"Nope. Let's go." He followed Vince to their cars and settled on the fact that he'd just have to forget about her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, I appreciate it.**

**XO**

* * *

**My Girl, His Girl**

**Chapter four- Friends.**

Working with Letty proved to be easier than Dom expected when they weren't alone together-but with that exception he enjoyed having an extra hand. The first few months went well and they had honoured their agreement and never compromised her relationship and his friendship with Leon.

Her work with motorcycles had brought in tons of new customers and he couldn't deny that seeing her everyday wasn't distracting-a good distraction. She seemed even more beautiful than he remembered. Part of him wanted to know if she was the same girl he had gotten a glimpse of a year prior or someone else entirely.

Whatever his motives were for wanting to have a conversation with her non work related he would have to get her alone. Since they had been avoiding each other like the deathly plague for the past few months he needed to be inconspicuous while keeping it casual and nonchalant.

That night he decided he should do something about it, he had no intention of making any romantic advances on her but at the very least he wanted them to be friends, so far they were just co-workers and she just happened to be dating his friend.

Friday nights were guy's night, Dom admired how she accepted that and allowed Leon the freedom most girlfriends would be damned to do. When the guys rallied up he told him he would pass and would definitely join them next Friday. That left him and Letty, the other workers had left, it was way past closing hour. She was finishing up some work on a motorcycle with her ipod blaring in her ears and probably didn't notice everyone else leave so wrapped up in her work.

She was crouched on the side of the motorcycle when he tapped her shoulder. She spun around unplugging the headphones from her ears.  
"You closing up?"

"Yeah, let's get a pizza."  
She stood up wiping her hands on the back of her ripped jeans, her expression was anything but impressed.

"You're not serious?"

"Come on, do you really think I'm gonna try and jump you? It's been three months Letty I think we can manage a normal conversation over a couple slices of pizza."

"Exactly, it's been three months why the sudden pizza date."

"It's not a date. And I want to get to know you-platonically. You're my co-worker and my friend's girlfriend. We should get rid of the awkward tension, break the ice."

"Okay, but under one condition Toretto."

"Name it,"

"I get to choose the toppings."

"Deal, but I'm driving."

"I'll get changed and meet you out front."

"You look fine, it's not fine dining it's a pizza joint."  
He dragged her to his car and ignored her protests.

Dom was a regular at Vera's Pizza Parlor and waved at a few other regulars as he found him and Letty a table in the corner.

"I can almost guarantee you that this will be the best pizza you'll ever have."

"We'll see about that Toretto."

"You know you can call me Dom again right,"

"I know it just seems kinda...intimate."

"Okay, I don't have to call you Ortiz do I?"

"You can call me anything you want."

He narrowed his eyes at her wondering if she understood how suggestive her words came out.

"Wait that came out wrong." She said a bit flustered.

"I know. You don't have to be so nervous we can do this-we are doing this."

"I guess, I just-I really like Leon Dom. I can't and won't mess this up."

"I know, I can see that."  
She nodded and looked down at the small laminated toppings menu while a short red head came over with a tiny notepad and pen.

"Hey Dom, where are the guys?"

"Out drunk somewhere, this is Leon's girl Letty, Letty this Jennifer."

"Nice to meet ya Letty. Make up your mind yet?"  
Letty tossed the menu to the middle of the table. "I can't decide there's just too many choices."

"Let Dom choose, he's a genius."  
Letty was almost positive that the last part was an innuendo of the sorts. She and Dom obviously knew each other well but Jennifer didn't strike Letty as Dom's type. Physically she and Letty were polar opposites, Jennifer had red hair, grey eyes and she was a lot shorter than Letty was.

"Can you bring us a medium meat lovers and I'll take a large hawaiian to leave with for Vince."

"Got it, how does some fresh breadsticks sound? On the house."

"I appreciate it Jenny."

She smiled and turned her back to them as she walked away swaying her hips just a little extra for him.

"She's real subtle."

"Jenny is harmless, I took her to senior prom. She works here to help her mother out she owns this place but she wants to be a journalist."

"Yeah and you, she definitely wants you."

"Technically she already has me, we hook up sometimes."

"It's casual?"

"Sorta, if she's free and I'm free we sometimes hang out."

"Oh, she seems nice."

"Yeah well it's not like I'm gonna propose to her or anything but she's good fun."  
She liked the idea of him dating or whatever he was doing with Jennifer. It made her more comfortable knowing they both had someone else.

"So..."

"So..."

"How come you moved to L.A? Did you close down your garage."

"No, I still have some friends running things. I'm still not sure why I moved. I guess I was tired of Mexico or something..."

"It must be weird working for me after running things back in Mexico."

"The opposite actually, I like having one less responsibility, it's refreshing. And as far as bosses go you're not half bad."

"Good, you fit in with everyone."  
Their conversation stayed on the garage for the next few minutes, Dom didn't bring up her relationship with Leon and when Jennifer brought their pizza and breadsticks he thought for sure they could be friends despite their special relationship.

"My shift ends in an hour, let's do something."  
Letty had barely taken a bite out of her slice when Jennifer asked Dom out. It made her insides feel weird. Not quite jealousy but she couldn't find another word to describe it.

"Why not, it's Friday, I'm sure we can find some place to misbehave."  
He winked at her and Letty couldn't believe how unbelievably charming he was-which girl stood at chance-besides her of course.

"I could definitely do with some of that tonight."

"It's date then, I'll drop Letty off and swing back. Should give you enough time right?"

"Perfect timing."  
Jennifer left Dom with a huge smug grin on his face, not even his chewing distracted from it.

"What?"

"You just get all the girls don't you?"

"Not all of them-" He said but caught himself before they slipped into uncharted territory.

"It's cool, guess we both get one slip up for the night. This was good, I think we proved that we could be normal around each other."

"Agreed," He started catching her gaze from across the table, "we're two mature adults and our past doesn't need to affect our relationship now."

"One night is barely a past but I know what you mean." She said with too much ease for Dom's liking.

"You're telling me that all that was was one night to you?"  
She set herself up for that one and her mouth went dry making the pizza she was chewing go down like cotton. Wiping her mouth she sat up straight and looked him dead in the eye.

"It wasn't just one night, you know it and I know it. It was more. But none of that matters now does it?"

"No it doesn't. We should change the subject."

"I'll do you better, I'll finish this pizza at home. Take me back to the garage."  
He didn't protest and followed her out after briefly telling Jennifer he would be back.  
Tension drove with them back to the garage where Leon was leaning against Letty's parked car. She got out immediately and went to his side leaving the pizza in the backseat.

"What happened to boys night?"

"Squashed, the kid is puking into a toilet as we speak."

"Jesse okay?" Dom asked still behind the wheel.

"He'll be straight soon as he sobers up. What were you two up too?"

"Took her to the pizza shack."

"Ahh best pizza you've ever had right?"

"I admit it was pretty good. Movie at my place?" She asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Sounds good, what about you Dom you up for a movie?"  
Though he'd rather rub soap in his eyes than sit through a movie with those two he politely declined.  
"Rain check, I'm taking Jenny out tonight."

Leon nodded and looked down at Letty pecking her lips as Dom drove away.

"Dom took you to the pizza shack, that's good."

"Why?"

"It means he likes you."

She clenched like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What?"

"I thought he didn't like you, the way he avoided you these past few months."

"You noticed all that?"

"Duh, but I guess he warmed up to you."

"Yeah, something like that."  
His glance lingered on her before he glossed it over and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"How could he not though." He claimed her lips and she melted into him.

She just liked it better when she and Dom avoided each other, it was less complicated than being friends.


End file.
